


Caught in Shadowland

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Samurai and Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring 1988.<br/>The Dursleys make a trip to Japan, taking their nephew with them. What was supposed to be a quiet, perfectly normal stay soon turns out to be anything but normal when dark clouds descends on the town, people panic and little Harry Potter is separated from his family. As if it wasn't enough, Dark forces seem to be at play and Harry finds himself witnessing a strange battle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in Shadowland

**Author's Note:**

> A weird crossover idea I had a while ago and that suddenly jumped at me again and didn't want to let go. I thought it would be original.
> 
> Thank to Delessa for the beta! <3

Even though he didn’t want to admit it, Harry Potter was very much afraid.

The world had become mad. One moment, everything had been fine, and now…

It had started as a normal day… well, as much as a normal day for a couple of foreigners with two kids in Japan, he supposed. Not that he really minded the trip; it was a nice change from school and Privet Drive and his cupboard under the stairs. He had nothing against rice and sushi and all the ‘uneatable foreign stuff’ his Uncle complained about since they had arrived. Personally, the seven years old boy thought it was rather silly of his Uncle to have agreed to come to settle a deal with a Japanese firm when he knew neither the language nor liked the culture. But from what Harry had gathered, it was ‘good business opportunity’ and would allow him ‘prestige in the firm’, so the large man had come anyway. And, to make him look good and because it had been allowed for some reason, Vernon Dursley had taken his family with him.

Harry had no illusions on why he had been allowed to come. There just had been no one able or willing to take him in while the Dursleys were away, especially for what promised to be a trip of several weeks. Vernon Dursley might dislike the country, but Aunt Petunia had been delighted at the chance of visiting and intended to go sight-seeing and take lots of pictures to show her friends and the neighbours back at Privet Drive. She sounded very smug about it. Dudley was… well, he was Dudley. As much as the obese boy liked the idea of missing school, he had throw a tantrum when he had been told they wouldn’t fly back home right away, since much like his father, he didn’t like being here.

Harry… Well, even if Harry had complained, nobody would have listened to him anyway. And if he thought about it, he had little to complain about. It didn’t bother him to remove his shoes when they entered a house. He had tried to do like the grown ups he saw and bowed to the people they sometimes met, and even tried to greet them and thank them in the few words of Japanese he had understood. Sure, his pronunciation was probably horrible and his bows not very graceful, but his attempts had earned him gentle and fond smiles and some amused looks. The food was certainly different, but he found it rather good -- and since Dudley rarely finished his own bowls, Harry was even allowed to finish them. He had even been allowed to come and visit some places with the Dursleys instead of always staying at the inn!

He should have known, however, that such things were too good to last.

Huddled behind a trashcan, he whimpered as people yelled around him. Risking a look, he quickly ducked his head back as the big, hulking armor holding the nice woman from earlier and the other kid laughed. Harry shivered as he heard that evil, evil sound. Besides him, the large white tiger growled threateningly. The little boy huddled further against the wall as battle raged in the street.

Even now, he couldn’t make sense of what had happened.

As said before, it had been a normal day. The Dursleys had decided to go to Shinjuku for reasons that escaped the kid. He had been walking in the street, at some distance from Dudley because his cousin easily tended to become bored and hit him. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been speaking of the interview Uncle Vernon just had a few hours ago, Uncle Vernon boasted the Japanese businessman had felt pretty convinced by Vernon’s arguments -- though Harry doubted that very much. He didn’t know much about Japan and about how people lived here, but he had thought Uncle Vernon had come across as very rude to the people he had been speaking to.

Anyway, he and Aunt Petunia had seemed happy enough, speaking about how much standing Vernon would get at Grunnings if he managed to get a contract signed by the end of their stay. Dudley was being mostly quiet, which was fine, and Harry was watching curiously around him. Something… something didn’t felt quite right in the air, but he couldn’t for the life of him say what. So he stayed quiet and near by in case he was called for by the Dursleys.

Then weird clouds had come up, and thunder seemed to have shattered glasses all around, and people had started to run away, scared. Aunt Petunia had grabbed Dudley’s hand right away as the crowd started to push them, and for a moment, it had seemed like she also had wanted to grab Harry and hold him close to her. But she had hesitated a second too long and the crowd had pushed the Dursleys back, while Harry was pushed in another direction entirely. He had almost lost his glasses! He thought Aunt Petunia had called him once, but he wasn’t too sure. He had definitely called out for her, but he hadn’t heard anything in return. After being almost trampled, he had managed to duck into an alley as the crowd run past him. When things had quieted down and he couldn’t see anybody anymore, he returned in the main avenue, finding it completely deserted.

Then a girl with long reddish hairs had passed by on a cycle, giving him a startled look and almost paused. She said something Harry hadn’t understood, and then she had started to go away, and Harry, desperate, had started to run after her. Perhaps she could get him back to the Dursleys. He wasn’t overly fond of his family, but he’d rather be with her than alone like now.

He had run hard and fast, as if he was pursued by Dudley’s gang when they wanted to play ‘Harry Hunting’, and although he felt pretty tired by the end of it, he had managed to not lose the nice looking girl from sight. Then he had stopped in shock at what he was seeing and he had almost wished he hadn’t followed her.

There was… something in the middle of the street. It gave Harry the creep just looking at it. It had shattered the concrete and was fighting with a teenager in a strange red… armor-looking thingy -- and was that a white tiger that loomed near the teen?! The young girl had stayed on the side, with a young boy who must have been around Harry’s age. He too must have gotten lost when the crowd went wild. Paralyzed, Harry had just watched as the teen and the dangerous-looking armor started fighting, and he had cried out as the teen went down, a chain locked around his ankle.

The girl’s attention snapped to him, and he heard her scream at him. He wasn’t sure what she wanted -- perhaps she wanted him to come near her so she could protect him, or perhaps she was telling him to run away, Harry couldn’t know. Harry saw the teen and the armor-thing glance at him, the teen in obvious shock and worry, and the armor in dark amusement. Then he had tried to strike the red-clad teen down, and things had become even stranger.

Suddenly, there wasn’t just one boy in armor, there were five. One had come running from past Harry, so fast he had barely seen him move. Another came from the opposite side. And two more leaped from the top of buildings! Dark blue, light blue, orange and green. They all started fighting with the nasty, evil-looking armor-thing, and then it became scarier and even more confusing. As much as they tried, they didn’t seem to be able to really hurt the mean armor. The girl had started shouting something at them, and the boys had looked at her, surprised. But the mean looking armor had seemed ticked off by her intervention, and before Harry could even scream, he had caught the girl and the other boy with a chain and was holding them captives.

What followed was… very confusing for young Harry. As he couldn’t understand the language, he had no idea of what was being said. He could just stand by helplessly, hoping things would start to make sense again. Suddenly, each boy shouted something, and there were bright flashes of light which forced him to close his eyes, and when Harry opened them again, his jaw dropped in astonishment. Sure, the teens had wore some kind of armor before, but now, they really wore 'real armor', samurai ones, like the ones he had seen in the museum the Dursleys had taken him to the day before. That was… sort of awesome.

He must have made a noise, for suddenly several of the armored teens glanced at him, and they frankly looked worried. The red-armor clad boy had snapped something out, and then the tiger had run at Harry, snatched him by his over-sized shirt -- it was one of Dudley’s most presentable hand-me-down, a shirt he had wore perhaps two or three times before he had gained several more pounds in a very short time and then the shirt didn't fit him anymore and Aunt Petunia had let him have it -- and dragged him further away from the fight, half-carrying him. Harry had shrieked in fright, but had quickly calmed down once the tiger had released him and stood over him protectively. Harry had then realized the teen had most likely asked the tiger to keep him safe so he wouldn’t become some sort of hostage like the girl and the other boy. So Harry, knowing he couldn’t do much more, took cover behind a trashcan and started praying it would be over soon, one way or another, and that someone could explain to him what was going on.

He didn’t see much more of the battle. Anytime he looked like he wanted to leave his spot and have a good look, the tiger turned toward him and head-butted him back. Harry just looked nervously at him when he did that. He heard the pretty girl and the other kid cry out in pain, and he heard lot of shouting and weapons being drawn out.

Suddenly, there was a loud shout, and Harry, though he couldn’t understand the words, clearly heard them. “Sou En Zan!”

Harry heard the evil armor scream, just as he heard the concrete shatter and a loud, loud noise that forced him to put his hands over his ears. The tiger roared and run off to join the armored teens. Harry choked back a cry as he was left alone. Deciding he was probably safer near the tiger anyway, he started running after him. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as he took sight of the damages in the street. It was incredible; a building had almost been cut in half! Surely, a bomb couldn’t have done that? And the armors, where had they come from? And the evil armor thing? It certainly wasn’t human, so what was it?

Everything that had happened… It was… it was like magic.

Then Harry quickly chastised himself, because Uncle Vernon always loudly insisted magic didn’t exist and scolded even _Dudley _when he spoke of fairy tales and other imaginary stuffs. That had gotten the Dursleys a couple of weird looks from some of the neighbours, not that Vernon had noticed.__

__But if there was a better explanation than magic for what had just happened, Harry didn’t know what it was. It certainly seemed magic when the other kid and the girl just seemed to come out of a big screen on the side of a building. Harry felt a bit scared when he saw them fall off, but was instantly relieved as the tiger caught them before they hit the ground. Carefully, Harry came a bit nearer to them. As the girl dropped off the back of the tiger, she smiled a bit at him. None of the armored teens seemed angry as they looked at him; instead, they seemed relieved he was fine, and Harry felt more confident in coming closer to them. However, the kid froze again as a dark laugh echoed in the street._ _

__All eyes looked up. Harry swallowed nervously as he took sight of four armored figures on top of the nearby buildings, watching them all. Words were exchanged between the teens and the new people, and Harry almost screamed when a deeper voice echoed on, just as lighting struck all over the city. The four new, probably not nice newcomers seemed to change into orbs of light and just disappeared in the sky. The dark clouds hiding the sun shifted a bit, and the kid blinked as he saw the tower of a Japanese castle looming among them._ _

__Harry just kept looking at the castle, not believing what he was seeing. Just what was going on?_ _

__He barely realized when the teens started to speak, and the other boy and the girl joined in their discussion. But he did notice and snapped out of his contemplation of the mysterious floating castle when the tiger nudged him gently. Startled, Harry yelped and fell on his butt. Conversations interrupted, and Harry’s shoulders sagged as he noticed he was now the center of everybody’s attention._ _

__They were talking to him now, and Harry couldn’t understand a word of what was being said. They seemed to get irritated by his lack of answers to their inquiries, and Harry swallowed dryly. He didn’t want them to be angry at him, but he didn’t know what they were saying._ _

__“I… I don’t understand,” he whimpered. “I… I don’t understand what you’re saying at all…” He wanted to cry very much. He was alone, he didn’t understand much of what was happening and he just wanted to go… back… home… He bite his lips and tried to refrain from sobbing._ _

__The teenagers blinked and looked at each others uncertainly. They spoke a bit, visibly put off. The girl joined in, seemingly saying something, but one of the boy cut her off, and she blinked. The armored teen who had the last word, the one in green armor, took off his helmet. Harry watched him warily. He seemed nice enough, and very handsome, like the models on Aunt Petunia’s magazines, with blond hairs and blue -- almost violet -- eyes. He smiled at him and just knelt to the ground slowly, looking at him with rather kind eyes._ _

__“Hello there, little one,” he said very quietly, startling Harry. He was speaking English! With an accent and rather slowly, but he was speaking English and Harry could understand him. His eyes widened, and the blond boy smiled thinly, one hand reaching for him. “Are you American? What’s your name?”_ _

__Harry shook his head quickly. “N… No, Sir, I’m British. And my name’s Harry. Harry Potter.” The others boys started speaking with the blond one, but he shushed them quickly to concentrate on the child before them._ _

__“Harry,” the blond boy repeated softly, testing the word, and he made it sounds like ‘Hari’, but it was fine enough. “Do you know where your parents are, Harry? You lost them in the crowd?”_ _

__Harry shuffled nervously. “I… I don’t have parents, Sir.” The blond boy’s one visible eyebrow shot up, and he saw the pretty girl and the guys in orange and dark blue armors startle a bit. “I live with my Uncle and my Aunt and my cousin, and… and I don’t know where they are now,” he finished in a rush. “We… we got pushed in different direction when the people started to panic. Do you… do you know where they are? Or do you think you could help me find them again?” He didn’t exactly want to go back to the Dursleys, but the Dursleys were safer than weird lighting and evil armors. Besides, he was kinda worried for them. They weren’t very nice to him, but they were family, so it had to count for something, right? Nervously, he pushed his glasses up._ _

__The blond teen’s face fell a bit. He looked at the other boys and spoke with them for a minute before turning back toward Harry._ _

__“I’m afraid I don’t know where they are either, Harry. But… I’m afraid you’ll not find them right away.” Harry swallowed, not liking the way the blond boy said it. “The town isn’t safe right now. There are… evil spirits wandering around,” he announced carefully, like it wasn’t quite the words he had wanted to use, but didn’t know how to describe whatever he wanted another way. “We’d like you to stay with us until we can get you to a safer place.”_ _

__Harry tilted his head to the side and wondered if he should. On one hand, he knew the older boy was right, and that he shouldn’t stay alone. On the other, they were strangers. He did say so._ _

__It earned him a few surprised looks and some amused chuckles. The blond boy looked at him with a faint smile. “That’s very true. It was very improper and rude of me not to say my name before. I’m Date Seiji… Seiji Date,” he corrected, seeming to remember that for Westerners, the family name went last. “My companions and I are going to make sure you stay safe. Will you come with us?”_ _

__The seven years-old eyed them all very carefully; the five teen-aged boys, the pretty girl a couple of years older than them, the friendly and worried-looking kid around his age and the large tiger who was staring at him with large, intelligent brown eyes._ _

__They felt… safe. Dangerous, but nice and safe. And perhaps, perhaps they could just explain to him what was going on._ _

__So Harry nodded and took a step forward, ready to come along on what, he supposed, was going some kind of adventure._ _

__He didn’t know yet just how right he had been..._ _

__**End… for Now ******_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on language: To make it sounds more realistic, so to speak, not all the characters will speak English. Seiji, as half-american, is more fluent than the others, thus why he'll be the one who will handle most conversation with Harry. Besides him, Shuu, Touma and Nasutei all speak english too, though not quite as well as Seiji. As for Ryo and Shin, they don't or don't have a sufficient understanding to have a real conversation with young Harry. Jun is too young to have learned yet. As for the bad guys, I certainly don't see them knowing foreign languages. Then again... who knows?
> 
> Not sure when the rest will come, but you can definitely expect more. A second part is ready (though not beta'ed) and a third is in preparation. Got a couple of ideas for more too, possibly for a timeline spanning the whole series. I don't intend to write a chapter by episode, though; it would get too complicated. So I might skip some, as well as I'll write various POV, depending on what I find best.
> 
> Hope you liked and hopefully, I'll see you around for another part soon. :)


End file.
